


one for all, all for one

by gloriousgalaxy



Category: Exit/Corners (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Locked In, Self Sacrifice, Why Did I Write This?, anyways now that sean died in the story i'm sad, exit/corners spoilers, i can't believe percon expects me to wait until 2019 for the next chapter. unrealistic, i didn't even like him before chapter 25 wtf, sent can suck my ass !, this is kind of sad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousgalaxy/pseuds/gloriousgalaxy
Summary: i'll see you 'round, ink.~locked away with a mirror and a lot of lost dreams, sean ward waits to die.





	one for all, all for one

Their eyes are fixed on each other. Ink and Sean, Sean and Ink. He never wants this moment to end. He never wants it to end, because when it does, his best friend will go up that ladder and he'll be alone to die.

 

He can't be alone. Not again.

 

Part of Sean wonders why he chose to do this. Why he chose to put his hand on this stupid-ass sensor so that Liza, small and angry Liza, could escape.

 

Well, what exactly is he leaving behind? His family probably doesn't even know he's gone, since Ink said there were only a few hours between his kidnapping and arrival at the hotel. 

 

He shudders as Ink breaks his gaze, glancing at his hand on the sensor. He says something that Sean doesn't process, but as he turns to go, he knows that this is it.

 

"See you 'round, Ink," he says, then instantly regrets it. See you around? What kind of last words are those? He's not going to see him around. Sean is going to die in what, five minutes? He's never going to see Ink again.

 

He watches his best friend climb the ladder, vanishing into the room above. Then, he takes his hand off the sensor, and Sean is alone with only his thoughts and a lot of sulfur trioxide hidden away.

 

And Sent.

 

Of course, the asshole of an AI chooses this moment to pop up on the screen, scaring the absolute shit out of him. He jumps back, nearly slamming into the mirror, and glares at the horrifyingly gleeful face floating on the screen in front of him. 

 

"Sean! I was hoping it'd be you. Of course, Liza was my top pick, but I'll settle for you. Take what you can get, right? Although I really didn't expect you to give up your life for some people you barely know. Apart from Ink, of course!"

 

"Yeah, yeah," he says in reply, glancing around the room for anything to help him. "So what's the plan? You just gonna gas me now and get it over with?"

 

"Well, yes, in a way," Sent says cheerfully. "I'm going to release a little bit at a time, just for maximum effect. You probably won't even notice at first. In fact, you're inhaling it right now!"

 

He immediately covers his face with one arm, shivering. 

 

The face in front of him begins to laugh silently. "Just kidding! It's so fun to see you squirm. But I will be releasing it soon."

 

"Thanks, asshole," he mutters, dropping his arms. 

 

"Have fun!" Sent says finally, before vanishing. The screen goes dark, and Sean is finally alone.

 

He hears a faint hissing noise, and then a strange tingling sensation spreads over his exposed skin. Shuddering, he pulls his hood over his head. "It's okay," he says to himself, quietly. "You did this to save the others. Someone was going to have to stay." Somehow, it's not very reassuring. 

 

The tingling turns into a faint burning sensation that spreads over his skin like wildfire, and he pulls his sweatshirt tighter around himself. He's always wondered what dying felt like, but he never imagined it to be so painful. Slowly, he sits against the mirror.

 

He thinks about all of them. Ink, Liza, Aether, and even Rae, who he barely even knows. And he'll never get to know him. Although the only parts of him that he really saw were the broken parts of him. Plus, Tiana, the other - Companion, or whatever they were called. She seemed unfriendly, and he's almost glad he won't ever know her. She's not exactly the kind of person he'd be friends with.

 

Sean closes his eyes as the pain gets worse, and he hears the hissing get louder. When he breathes in, it's like knives scraping the inside of his throat. He gags, coughs, and accidentally inhales more of the gas.

 

His eyes shoot open, and instantly, it feels like someone is stabbing his eyeballs. His skin is burning, and he can feel all of it. It's eating away at his throat, inside his lungs, his entire body. 

 

Sean screams, finally, as the gas burns away at his eyes, his skin, his lungs. After what feels like hours, he feels something inside him give up. His heartbeat, previously pounding in his ears, begins to slow.

 

He closes his eyes and sees, of all people, Beth. He never really got to know her, but she did die in this twisted game too, so it makes sense that she's the one to bring him into - what, heaven? Hell? The afterlife? Whatever it is, it's warm and comforting and wraps around him like a blanket. 

 

Sean leaves the pain behind and follows Beth into the great unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i can't fuckin believe percon had the Audacity to just kill sean like that. i wasn't expecting it so soon after beth and now my heart hurts even tho it's very possible he's not dead and working with sent. also i didn't totally remember what the gas was but i went with sulfur trioxide because the effects seemed pretty lethal


End file.
